


Carapace - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1200]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The dance ends and Kort leaves, but that's not the end of trouble for our boys, is it?





	Carapace - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/13/2002 for the word [carapace](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/13/carapace).
> 
> carapace  
> The thick shell that covers the back of the turtle, the crab, and other animals.  
> Something likened to a shell that serves to protect or isolate from external influence.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise. 

Gibbs watched Kort slink off as he drew closer to Tony. He hoped this would be the last he would see of the man trying to poach his, well he didn’t know what Tony was to him, only that he was important. He handed Tony the food and they ate and returned to dancing.

Gibbs knew he was falling in love again. He couldn’t help it, but he didn’t know if Tony felt the same. After all, he was a beast and a bastard and who could ever love someone like that. 

Their dancing drew the attention of the villagers. All the villagers wanted to know who was that handsome guy dancing with their king. They knew it was serious since he was the only guy their king danced with during the entire wedding and its after party. 

Soon everyone wanted to know more about Tony. They knew how their king felt about him and wanted to make sure it wasn’t going to be another doomed marriage. They wanted their king returned to his normal form.

Of course, Diane wasn’t having any of it. Neither Gibbs nor Tony understood what she’d done, but somehow any villager who talked to Tony turned into something else. Sometimes they turned into dolls like Abby, other times candlesticks, clocks, etc.

Even Ducky and Fornell were unable to escape this magic. Fornell turned into a candlestick one day and Gibbs knew then that Diane had never really loved Fornell. Ducky, on the other hand, turned into a grandfather clock.

Gibbs hated this curse. He was losing villagers left and right and soon there would be no one left to manage the kingdom. He worried that this was a sign that Tony wasn’t his true love and wouldn’t be able to break the spell.

It didn’t help that Kort kept sniffing around Tony and trying to get the guy to go out with him. Gibbs began to wonder if he should let Kort marry Tony, but then he’d see Tony’s reaction to the guy and realize that Kort may be in love, but Tony definitely wasn’t. Instead, Tony and Gibbs grew closer together.

Oh, they had their fights. Tony would get frustrated and go on about how he was trapped here and it was Gibbs’ fault, well really Fornell’s, but even Tony had trouble blaming a talking candlestick. Gibbs would get annoyed about Tony infringing on his alone time with the boat and demanding that he deal with the villagers that came with problems instead.

Despite the sometimes very loud and destructive fights, something was growing between them. Gibbs knew he would do everything in his power to keep Tony safe, even if it meant dying himself. Still the rose continued to wilt and he worried that Tony was not the one to break the curse.

For how could anyone love him enough to do that in this form. Diane’s destructive magic was working on what remained of the kingdom and while the castle was perfectly safe, the kingdom itself was not. It was more than just the furthest lands being completely barren and dead of plants and trees.

Now, there were wolves and other much more dangerous creatures that lived on the lands. During the day it was relatively safe to travel, but at night forget about it. Tony was getting cooped up and more and more restless. 

Finally, after one of their more destructive fights where Tony accused Gibbs of not caring about him, Tony ran out into the night. Gibbs immediately got a bad feeling about this in his gut, so regardless of the fact that he was still angry, he chased after Tony. It was a good thing too as he found Tony surrounded by a whole pack of wolves.

He growled, but the wolves didn’t listen. They had their prey in sight. Still Gibbs wasn’t about to let them eat or otherwise hurt Tony.

He might not have a carapace in this form, but he was still stronger and harder to damage than Tony’s softer form. He loved Tony’s soft skin, though he’d yet to have a chance to touch it. He couldn’t help hoping that Tony would let him some day, but at the same time he knew that was a foolish hope. 

Even his villagers didn’t love him anymore. Gibbs jumped into the fray unconcerned for his life, so long as he saved Tony’s. He used his powerful arms to toss one of the wolves closer to Tony away.

It whimpered as it landed, but didn’t run off. Gibbs picked up Tony and moved him to a high rock formation where the wolves would have a harder time reaching him. Of course, Tony protested this.

“I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself.”

“Against a pack of wolves?” Gibbs grumbled archly as he struggled to keep them from taking him down. 

“Well, no, but I can help you.”

“No. Stay there. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Gibbs. I can take care of myself. You don’t need to mother hen me.”

“I’m not.” Gibbs snarled, battling with the wolves. His distraction, let one of the wolves get ahold of his ankle and Gibbs went down in the snow. 

Tony immediately jumped down not caring for his own life and brandishing his knife to protect Gibbs. He really wished they had a torch with them as wolves usually feared fire, but his knife would have to do. Gibbs wasn’t out for the count and between Tony’s knives and Gibbs’ teeth they were finally able to chase the wolves away.

They weren’t out of the woods, though. Gibbs’ ankle injury meant he could make it back to the castle on his own. Tony managed to find the horse he’d ridden out on and get Gibbs’ on its back, so that he could walk the horse and Gibbs back to the castle.

He was cursing Gibbs for being a stubborn fool the entire time back, but Gibbs had blacked out at some point in time due to the pain and didn’t hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Christmas is over, I have a few stories to post before the New Year and a few more planned for after the new year and then I'll be resetting and planning for how best I want to do things for 2019.
> 
> It's almost the end of 2018, better get your last 2018 prompts added to my collection quick if you want to prompt me for 2018. My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
